


More than we should be...

by Rock_F1_Soccer



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Father/Son Realationship, Inzest, M/M, max is 21, they both love each other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rock_F1_Soccer/pseuds/Rock_F1_Soccer
Summary: Max steht Nachts auf und natürlich bekommt Jos das mit, was folgt ist sex.





	More than we should be...

Jos wurde an diesem Morgen ziemlich früh wach. Das lag allerdings nicht daran dass ihm eigefallen war dass er noch etwas zu erledigen hatte, wie es sonst immer der Fall war, sondern am fehlen des warmen Körpers neben ihm. Er stand also auf und ging nach unten, in der Hoffnung seinen Freund zu finden. Er war die Treppe noch nicht ganz unten als er Max auf dem Boden vor der Glastür, welche in den Garten führte, sitzen sah. "Max?" "Paps!" Der jüngere erschreckte sich, er konnte ja nicht wissen dass sein Vater ihn fast jeden Abend ein paar Minuten beobachtete und dann ohne etwas zu sagen wieder ins Bett ging der jüngere würde sich eh wieder hinlegen. "Ist alles in Ordnung?" "Ja, ich denke nur nach." "Das machst du in letzter Zeit oft." "Bitte?" "Dir ist bewusst dass ich es bemerke wenn du nicht mehr neben mir liegst?" "Bis jetzt war es dass nicht." Der ältere setzte sich neben seinen Sohn. "Also, woran denkst du?" "An uns..." "Bitte?" "Naja, du bist mein Vater und ich bin dein Sohn." "Max, ich hab keine Ahnung was du mir da sagen willst." "Ich meine eigentlich dürften wir uns doch gar nicht lieben, also auf diese Weise." Der jüngere zeigte auf den Knutschfleck den er seit dem gestrigen Abend hatte. "Nein, eigentlich nicht." "Warum tun wir's dann?" "Weißt du, es gibt fragen auf die möchte ich keine Antwort." "Ich auch nicht." Max lachte leicht und Jos musste zugeben dass ihn das Mondlicht noch ansehnlicher machte als er ohnehin schon war. Er bekam auch nicht mit dass er Max schon eine Weile einfach nur anschaute, zumindest bis dieser ihn ansprach. "Paps? Alles okay?" "Ja, ich..." Er entschloss nicht nicht weiter zu sprechen sondern beugte sich vor um seinen Sohn zu küssen. Max erwiderte und die beiden küssten sich eine Weile. Mit der Zeit wurde der Kuss intensiver und beide merkte wie die Lust des Vorabends wieder zurückkehrte. "Wir sollten vielleicht wieder hochgehen." "Ja, das sollten wir vielleicht." "Ich liebe dich." "Ich dich auch Paps." 

Wieder im Schlafzimmer begannen die beiden einen erneuten intensiven und leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Jos drückte Max leicht gegen die geschlossene Schlafzimmertür und fing an sich an dessen Hals festzuküssen. Dies entlockte dem jüngeren ein leichtes Stöhnen, Jos bemerkte auch dass das ganze Max nicht gerade kalt ließ, genauso wenig wie ihn selbst. Er löste sich also von dessen Hals und sah ihm einfach in die Augen. Augen die er von ihm hatte, sei waren sich generell sehr ähnlich auch Charakterlich. Hatten den selben Ehrgeiz, den selben Stolz... "Du denkst zuviel." "Entschuldige, Bett." Max verstand natürlich sofort.  Auf dem kurzen Weg streifte er sich das Shirt seines Vaters und seine Boxershorts ab. Während Max da lag verlor sich Jos wieder einmal in dem Anblick, nackt, erregt und verboten, ja eigentlich war dieser Anblick für ihn mehr als nur verboten aber er hatte irgendwann einfach nicht mehr widerstehen können. “Daddy!” Gott, er liebte es wenn Max bettelte und wenn er dieses Wort benutzte. Er stieg also zu dem jüngeren auf das Bett. “Spreiz deine Beine für deinen Daddy.” Max tat wie es ihm gesagt wurde und Jos nahm sich das Fläschchen mit dem Gleitgel. Er verteilte etwas davon auf seinen Fingern. “Entspann dich Baby.” Flüsterte er Max ins Ohr bevor er langsam einen Finger in seinen Sohn einführte, er fing langsam an diesem zu Bewegen und als er Max leicht stöhnen hörte fügte er einen zweiten hinzu und fing an den jüngeren zu dehnen. “Daddy!" Max schrie fast als Jos diesen einen Punkt in ihm traf, dieser Punkt der ihn Sterne sehen ließ. Nach ein paar Minuten, in denen Max einfach nur gestöhnt hatte, fügte Jos auch noch einen dritten hinzu. “Daddy” “Ja mein Schatz?” Max konnte nur stöhnen da Jos seine Finger weiterhin bewegte. “Du musst mir schon sagen was du willst.” “Ich... oh fuck.” “Ja?” “Fick mich.” “Gerne doch.” Als Jos seine Finger aus ihm rauszog fühlte Max sich seltsam leer. Er dachte daran wie er das vor ein paar Jahren noch selbst gemacht hatte, als er merkte dass er für seinen Vater mehr empfand wie er es eigentlich sollte ohne zu wissen dass es diesem nicht anders ging. Er spürte plötzlich wie sich etwas gegen seinen Eingang drückte und als sein Vater mit seiner vollen Länge in ihn eindrang und ihn ein wenig schmerzlich aber auch genussvoll weitete. Er stöhnte laut auf und merkte gleichzeitig dass er seinem Orgasmus nicht mehr weit entfernt war als sein Vater anfing sich in ihm zu bewegen merkte er dass es diesem ähnlich ging. Die Härte seiner Stöße und die Geschwindigkeit verrieten es ihm. “Ich...” “Du was Baby?” “Daddy! Ich... oh Gott, ich komme.” In diesem Moment spürte er wie sein Vater ihn ihm kam und auch ihn stieß dieses Gefühl von der Kante und er ergoss sich auf dem Lacken unter ihm. 

Ein paar Minuten später, als sich beide wieder beruhigt hatten, lagen die beiden aneinander gekuschelt einfach nur da. Max dachte an die Zeit in der er sich heimlich ein Shirt seines Vaters nahm als dieser Abends nicht da war und dann in eben diesem geschlafen hatte. “Woran denkst du Schatz?” “An früher.” “An was genau?” “Ich hab mir immer Shirts von Dir genommen wenn du abends nicht da warst und hab dann damit geschlafen. Morgens hab ich sie dann zu meiner schmutzigen Wäsche gelegt.” “Und ich hab mich immer gewundert warum du so viele T-shirts von mir hast.” Jos lachte kurz und dann blieben die beiden wieder ruhig. Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten hörte man von Max nur noch ruhigen Atem und auch Jos driftete langsam ins Reich der Träume.


End file.
